Rexy/Filmkanon
Dieser Artikel ist eine beinahe 1:1 kopierte Übersetzung der englischen Version dieses Wikia-Eintrags. Dies soll lediglich Zeit sparen und soll nicht als Plagiarismus missverstanden werden. This entry is a near 1:1 translated copy of the English version of this Wikia entry. This is only a measure to save time and should not be misunderstood as plagiarism. Rexy, auch bekannt als Rexie, ist der weibliche Tyrannosaurus, die im Roman Dino Park, in der Filmadaption Jurassic Park, im Videospiel Jurassic Park: The Game und in der vierten Iteration der Filmreihe, Jurassic World, vorkommt. Dieses Tier wird nie beim Namen genannt (wie etwa Bakhita oder Lady Margaret), aber Robert Muldoon gibt ihr im ersten Roman mehrmals den Spitznamen Rexy. Ähnlich verhält es sich zum Beispiel mit dem Riesenbiest, einem Velociraptor, die auch nur unter ihrem Spitznamen bekannt ist. Der Spitzname könnte auch von Billy Yoder stammen, allerdings in anderer Schreibweise (Rexie statt Rexy). Entstehung Rexy wurde 1988 in der Brutstation auf Isla Sorna geboren, wo sie das erste Jahr ihres Lebens im Labor unter Aufsicht des Personals verbrachte, bevor sie nach Isla Nublar ins Tyrannosaurusgehege gebracht wurde, um als Attraktion in InGens Freizeitpark Jurassic Park zu dienen.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/saving-the-carnivores-of-isla-nublar.html "The female Tyrannosaurus was first introduced to Isla Nublar in 1989 having spent the first year of her life in a small enclosure on Isla Sorna" Laut JurassicWorld.com war das Gehege für ein ausgewachsenes Tier und ein Jungtier ausgelegt, aber es ist unbekannt, ob ein Jungtier je in das Gehege übergesiedelt wurde. InGen-Zwischenfall Bei der ersten Tour durch den Park mit Besuchern, bei der der Paläontologe Alan Grant, die Paläobotanikerin Dr. Ellie Sattler, der Chaostheoretiker Dr. Ian Malcolm, der Anwalt Donald Gennaro und John Hammonds Enkel Tim Murphy und Lex Murphy dabei waren, zeigte sich der Tyrannosaurus vorerst nicht. Auch als Techniker Ray Arnold versuchte, sie mit einer Ziege herauszulocken, zeigte sich das Tier nicht. thumb|Rexy bricht aus ihrem Gehege aus Später am selben Tag musste die Tour aufgrund eines tropischen Sturms vorzeitig abgebrochen werden, und die Fahrzeuge wurden in der Nähe des Triceratopsgehege umgedreht. Durch Dennis Nedrys willentlich herbeigeführte Sabotage kam es zu einem Ausfall vieler Systeme, darunter auch das Tourprogramm. So blieben die Autos vor dem Tyrannosaurusgehege stehen, wobei der elektrische Zaun ebenfalls abgeschaltet worden war. Rexy zeigte sich den Besuchern jetzt, wobei Donald Gennaro eine Panikattacke bekam und auf ein nahegelegenes Toilettenhäuschen flüchtete. Rexy zerriss den nunmehr stromlosen Zaun und entkam aus ihrem Gehege. Sie "begutachtete" Grants und Malcolms Wagen, konnte aber aufgrund ihres auf Bewegung basierenden Sehvermögens keinen der beiden sehen, weil sie sich völlig ruhig verhielten. Erst eine von Lex im anderen Wagen angeschaltete Taschenlampe erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst erkannte sie nicht, dass die Lichtquelle vom Inneren des Fahrzeugs kam und starrte stattdessen in den Dschungel. Erst als Tim die Tür des SUVs zuschlug bemerkte Rexy die eigentliche Quelle des Lichts und versuchte, an die Kinder heranzukommen. Grant und Malcolm konnten sie mit Leuchtfackeln kurz ablenken, jedoch warf Malcolm seine Fackel zu spät beiseite und der Tyrannosaurus folgte ihm zum Toilletenhäuschen und verletzte ihn stark, als sie ihn durch das Häuschen stieß. Während Rexy den darin kauernden Gennaro fraß, konnte Grant Lex aus dem Wrack des SUVs retten. Rexy kam jedoch bald zurück und zwang Alan und Lex dazu, sich an einem im Gehege befindlichen Graben mit Kabeln der Tourfahrzeuge abzuseilen um sich in Sicherhit zu bringen. Dann stieß Rexy den Wagen über die Klippe, wobei Tim zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch im Wagen feststeckte. Alle drei überlebten den Angriff. Als Parkhüter Robert Muldoon und Ellie Sattler nach den Überlebenden suchten und Malcolm gefunden hatten, wurden sie von Rexy angegriffen. Zuvor hatten Muldoon und Sattler das Brüllen des T. rex bereits mehrere Male gehört, und direkt vor dem Angriff hatte Malcolm die Vibrationen von Rexys Schritten gespürt. Rexy griff unvermittelt an und jagte die drei durch eine der Versorgungsstraßen, doch das Rettungsteam entkam nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd und erreichte unversehrt das Besucherzentrum. thumb|Rexy frisst vor den Augen von Grant und den Murphys einen Gallimimus Am nächsten Tag fanden sich Grant und die Murphys auf ihrer Reise zum Besucherzentrum im Gallimimusgehege wieder, wo sie in eine Herde aufgescheuchter Gallimimus gerieten. Sie konnten sich unter einem umgestürzten Baum verstecken. Rexy brach plötzlich aus dem Unterholz und brachte einen der Gallimimus zu Fall. Sie tötete diesen und begann zu fressen. Die Besucher nutzten diesen Augenblick zur Flucht, wobei Alan einen faszinierten Tim mitzerren musste. Rexy fraß den Kadaver nicht vollständig auf, und so er, lag fast zehn Jahre später, am 06. Oktober 2002, immer noch an der selben Stelle. thumb|left|Rexy brüllt, nachdem sie die Raptoren getötet hat Als die Menschen im Besucherzentrum von zwei Velociraptoren umzingelt waren, erschien Rexy unvermittelt, schnappte einen der beiden im Sprung und tötete ihn. Das Riesenbiest griff den T. rex in blinder Wut an und riss ihr auf der linken Seite des Halses Wunden, die auch 22 Jahre später noch als Narben sichtbar waren. Die Besucher nutzten die von Rexy verschaffte Ablenkung zur Flucht aus dem Gebäude und wurden von Hammond und Malcolm in einem Jeep empfangen. Der Tyrannosaurus schaffte es, das Riesenbiest mit dem Maul zu packen und gegen das in der Eingangshalle aufgestellte Tyrannosaurusskelett zu schmettern, wobei der Raptor getötet wurde. Während das "Als Dinosaurier die Erde beherrschten"-Banner zu Boden fiel, brüllte Rexy triumphierend. Nach dem InGen-Zwischenfall lebte Rexy fast zehn Jahre in der Wildnis von Isla Nublar, wo sie sich vermutlich von überlebenden Pflanzenfressern und deren Nachfahren ernährte. Jurassic World thumb|Rexy im T-rex KönigreichWährend der Bauarbeiten für Jurassic World begegnete Vic Hoskins Rexy am 19. April 2002 mit einigen Männern der InGen Security Division. Sie wurde entweder zu diesem Zeitpunkt oder später wieder eingefangen und lebte fortan im "T.rex Königreich" auf Isla Nublar. Sie wurde immer noch mit Ziegen gefüttert, allerdings warf man jetzt eine Fackel, um sie herauszulocken. Indominus-Zwischenfall thumb|Rexy und der Indominus rex stehen sich auf der Hauptstraße gegenüber Während dem Großteil des Vorfalls blieb Rexy in ihrem Gehege, bis Claire Dearing Lowery Cruthers aufforderte, dass Gehege zu öffnen. Sie tat dies, weil ihr Neffe Gray Mitchell ihr erklärte, dass ein weiterer Dinosaurier am Kampf gegen den Indominus Rex teilnehmen musste, um diesen zu töten. Mit Fackeln lockte Claire den Tyrannosaurus in Richtung des Hybriden und warf die Fackel gegen diese, woraufhin Rexy den Indominus angriff. thumb|left|Blue und Rexy treiben den Indominus rex in die Enge, bis diese vom Mosasaurus getötet wirdRexy hatte anfangs die Überhand, doch der Indominus konnte den Kampf bald umdrehen. Sie stieß den T. rex zu Boden und zerstörte dabei den Laden, in dem sich Owen Grady, Zach Mitchell und Gray Mitchell versteckt gehalten hatten. thumb|Rexy brüllt nach dem Indominus-Vorfall von 2015 Bevor sie Rexy jedoch töten konnte, wurde der Indominus rex von Blue, dem einzigen überlebenden Velociraptor des Kampfes, angefallen. Dies gab Rexy Zeit, sich wieder aufzurichten und weiter zu kämpfen. Während sich Blue am Indominus festkrallte, schmetterte der Tyrannosaurus diese in die Gebäude der Hauptstraße. Blue ritt dabei auch kurz auf Rexys Rücken. Schließlich gelang es den beiden, den Indominus an den Rand der Jurassic World Lagune zu treiben, wo diese von Jurassic Worlds Mosasaurus gepackt wurde, welche den Hybriden unter Wasser zog und ertränkte. Aus unbekannten Gründen, möglicherweise aus Dankbarkeit, verschonte Rexy Blue nach dem Kampf und stapfte zurück in die Freiheit. Nach dem Zwischenrfall stieß Rexy auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz des Kontrollraums ein triumphierendes Brüllen über den Ruinen des menschenleeren Freizeitparks aus und beanspruchte die Insel somit erneut für sich. Hinter den Kulissen Obwohl im Roman erwähnt wird, dass beide Tyrannosaurier rot-bräunliche Haut haben, zeigen die Cover der Euroclub 1991 und der niederländischen Version der Romane sie mit dunkelgrüner Haut. Auch hat sie in der Euroclub-Version statt zwei Fingern drei, und in der niederländischen Version fünf. Rexy ist auch in Konzeptzeichnungen für Jurassic Park grün. thumb|left|Konzeptzeichnung für die gestrichene Floßattacke in Jurassic Park Wie im Roman sollte Rexy im Film ursprünglich sterben, dies wurde jedoch geändert. Rexys animatronische Puppe hatte im Regen oft Störfunktionen. Sie ist bei weitem der beliebteste Tyrannosaurus im Franchise. Viele Fans gaben ihr nach ihrem Sieg über den Indominus rex Spitznamen wie "Queen Rexy" oder "Queen of Isla Nublar". Die Szene im "Tyrannosaurus (Kapitel)", in der Rexy das Floß von Grant und den Murphys angreift, sollte urspünglich auch im Film vorkommen, doch sie wurde gestrichen. Die Szene, in der der T. rex Tim Murphy mit ihrer Zunge abtastet, wurde in Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park benutzt, als die Menschen vor dem Tyrannosaurusweibchen hinter einen Wasserfall flüchten. Ursprünglich sollte Rexy am Ende von Jurassic Park überhaupt nicht beteiligt sein. Das Velociraptoren-Rudel wäre von den Skeletten im Besucherzentrum getötet worden. Einer der Raptoren wäre von einer Rippe des Skeletts aufgespießt worden, als dieses zusammenbricht, die andere wäre von Grant mithilfe eines Krans in die Kiefer des Tyrannosaurusskelett befördert worden, welches sie zermalmt hätte. In einem anderen gestrichenen Ende wäre einer der Raptoren von einem der zusammenstürzenden Skelette getötet worden, während der zweite von John Hammond erschossen worden wäre. Regisseur Steven Spielberg strich beide Szenen, weil ihm klar wurde, dass der T. rex neben den Raptoren einer der Stars des Films sein würde. Auch der Erfolg des CGI-Modells von Rexy, erstellt von Industrial Light and Magic, trug zu dieser Entscheidung bei. thumb|Rexy zerstört das Spinosaurusskelett Das Skelett, das Rexy im Kampf mit dem Indominus zerstört, ist das eines Spinosaurus. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Kampf zwischen einem Tyrannosaurus und einem Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III, in dem der Tyrannosaurus getötet wurde, was Fans entrüstete. Möglicherweise war dies eine Art Entschuldigung von Seiten Colin Trevorrows, selbst wenn er an Jurassic Park III in keiner Weise beteiligt war. In Jurassic World klingt Rexy wie das Tyrannosaurusmännchen aus Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park und nicht wie in Jurassic Park. Dies sollte wahrscheinlich veranschaulichen, dass Rexy älter ist. Zum Zeitpunkt des Indominus-Zwischenfalls war Rexy ungefähr 25 Jahre alt, 22 Jahre älter als zum Zeitpunkt des InGen-Zwischenfalls. Trotzdem hört man ihr Brüllen aus Jurassic Park zwei Mal bei ihrem Kampf mit Indominus rex. Quellen Englische Seite des Wikis Kategorie:Dinosaurier Kategorie:Dinosaurier (Jurassic Park) Kategorie:Fleischfresser